Ma plus belle connerie
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Vanitas ne supporte plus ce frère plus doué que lui dans tous les domaines. Le hait-il vraiment autant qu'il le croit... Ou ce ressentiment cache t-il autre chose de bien plus fort ? Vanitas/Sora


**Auteur :** Kino-Yaoiste (moi aux dernières nouvelles)

**Titre :** Ma plus belle connerie

**Disclamer :** heureusement pour les persos qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Tetsuya Nomura les traite mieux que moi _ et a eu l'idée avant moi, surtout.

**Rating :** T

**Note :** ceci a été écrit sur un coup de tête xP

Merci à Laemia pour le résumé qu'elle m'a donné et que je ne trouvais pas.

* * *

Plus j'y pense, plus je me trouve débile.

Comment ai-je pu penser de telles choses de la part de toi, mon propre frère ? Suis-je mauvais de point de douter de tout ce que tu me dis, en croyant quelqu'un d'autre qui immisce le doute ? Ai-je à ce point si peu confiance en toi ? Peu importe ce qu'il y a entre nous, tu n'oserais jamais me trahir.

Connais-tu au moins la signification de ce mot ? Je ne pense pas.

Tu as beau continuer de te montrer supérieur à moi, dans les domaines les plus difficiles, tu ne t'en vanteras jamais devant ou derrière moi. Tu préfères encore dire que tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir des notes meilleurs que les miennes. Surtout que tu es le plus jeune de nous deux.

Tu es toujours aussi pur et honnête qu'un enfant de trois ans. On dirait même que nous ne sommes pas jumeaux. Effectivement, on est faux jumeaux. L'un châtain clair, l'autre brun foncé. On fait la paire. Sauf que toi, tu sembles être dans ton monde. Dans ta bulle impénétrable. Malgré ton caractère, tu ne laisses personnes y entrer.

Ai-je été assez bête d'essayer d'y pénétrer ? Dans ton monde où toi seul peux comprendre ? Pur, libre... presque féérique. Tout comme toi de toute façon.

Je n'ai pas réussi à y entrer. Je pense que m'en approcher t'a effrayé, alors je t'en ai voulu pour cela. Depuis tout petit, je t'en veux pour ça. Contrairement à toi, je connais la frustration de vivre dans ton ombre. D'être vu comme moins beau que toi. Tu as toutes les filles que tu souhaites ; même si tu n'en veux aucune. Tu es sorti après moi, mais tu es plus intelligent. C'est peut-être bas à tes yeux, mais je mens en disant que l'on n'est pas jumeaux et qu'il y a huit mois d'écart entre nous. Je ne cesse de me complexer avec tout ça. Mais tu prends la vie comme elle vient.

Je ne suis pas toi, et tu n'es pas moi. Nous sommes différents. Des opposés. Je ne vis que pour être dans ton ombre.

Tu me fais souffrir en faisant en sorte que ça continue. Mais la vie est belle, tu ne te préoccupes que de toi-même, sans penser à ce que je ressens. Tu prends plaisir à m'être supérieur, hein. Tu me détestes autant que je me complexe. Avec ton intelligence plus avancée que la mienne, tu as dû le sentir que moi non plus, je ne te portais dans mon cœur depuis tout ce temps.

Mais mon point fort, ce n'est pas à l'école ou devant les filles ; comme toi ; c'est dans la vie de tous les jours. J'ai le plaisir de te voir perdu à chaque fois que tu essayes d'apprendre à te servir de quelque chose de nouveau. Tu n'es pas très débrouillard, en fait. Je peux enfin avoir le plaisir de t'observer avoir des difficultés pour une chose quelconque. C'en est presque euphorique.

Tu ne fais que jouer la comédie, mais dans les coulisses, c'est autre chose. Ça doit bien t'amuser de venir me demander si je n'ai pas besoin d'aide quand je révise ou autre domaine où tu es calé. Mais tu dois prendre ton pied quand tu daignes venir me demander service. Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. Alors tu prends ton air 'gêné' et tu viens. Tu es vraiment un bel acteur. Il y en a pas deux comme toi.

Ma vie ne se résume pas seulement à rester dans ton ombre. Au contraire. Je passe mon temps à essayer de pourrir ton existence comme tu le fais pour la mienne. Toutes les fois où tu t'es ridiculisé devant les autres, c'était moi. Un livre perdu ? Je suis passé. Un rendez-vous et des devoirs oubliés ? Grâce à moi. Par tous les moyens possibles, j'essaye de te rabaisser. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour me plaire. Quand tu te rends compte que c'est moi, tu en profites pour montrer à quel point tu peux te montrer 'gentil'. Tu te contentes de faire semblant de bouder, mais tu ne tiens pas une journée. Tu aimes m'embêter, c'est pour ça.

Toi aussi, tu me rends la monnaie de ma pièce. Tu te venges à ta façon. Comme lorsque je travaille. Tu te glisses dans ma chambre et ne cesses de demander si j'ai besoin d'aide. Sinon, tu me fais la pire de toutes les tortures : tu oses venir travailler dans ma chambre quand je le fais et, comme tu finis toujours avant moi, tu te plains que ce soit facile à comprendre, que tu t'ennuies et me provoques. C'est horrible parce que je ne peux pas te virer de ma chambre ; tu es mon frère jumeau qui fais semblant de tant m'aimer.

Mais tu fais juste semblant. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Devant nos parents et autre, c'est le grand amour fraternel que rien ne peut casser. A l'abri des regards, c'est pourtant bien la guerre que l'on fait. Je te lance les attaques que j'ai subies toute la journée par ta faute. Et toi, tu attends le lendemain ou une bonne occasion de me les rendre. Peu importe le moyen bien sûr.

Nous sommes des crétins. Aussi menteur l'un que l'autre, au final. Tu agis comme si tu m'aimais vraiment. Comment peux-tu oser me coller à la maison, sous prétexte que je t'ai manqué ? Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois que je vais dormir chez un ami, quand je rentre. Le pire, c'est que tu me colles tout le restant de la journée. Et comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes aussi menteur que l'un que l'autre. Je ne te repousse pas ; je fais juste comme si tout cela m'amusait et te dis juste juste de me lâcher ainsi que tu n'es qu'un gamin. Sans oublier le gentil sourire du frère amusé.

Tu es stupide de faire cela. Et je le suis autant que toi de ne pas te repousser aussi violemment que je le voudrais vraiment.

Je voulais tout faire pour me débarrasser de toi, pour ne plus être dans ton ombre, et être à ton niveau. Mais, quand j'ai dit tout, je ne voulais pas que tu me sauves la vie et que je t'en doive une.

J'ai voulu faire le malin en marchant très vite pour ne pas t'attendre en rentrant chez nous. Il y avait nos amis aussi ; ceux qui n'habitaient pas très loin de chez nous. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire de ralentir et de faire attention. Bien sûr, j'ai fait mon parfait crétin, en t'ignorant. J'ai avancé sur le passage piéton alors que le feu n'était qu'au orange. Une voiture a accéléré pour passer avant que le feu ne passe au rouge. Je me suis arrêté, en entendant le bruit de son moteur. Tu as crié mon prénom en me poussant et pris le coup à ma place.

J'étais tellement choqué que je tremblais en essayant de me redresser. J'ai juste eu la force de m'asseoir et de te regarder horrifié. Heureusement qu'il y avait nos amis. La douce Kaïri savait à quel point j'étais plus sensible que je le montrais, alors elle m'a caché la vue et a mis ma tête contre son cou. Ton meilleur ami a appelé une ambulance qui est arrivé au bout de cinq minutes. Trop lente !

J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Mais avant que les ambulanciers ne ferment les portes de leur véhicule, tu m'as fait appeler. J'ai accouru vers toi, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Tu m'as fait un faible sourire, en gardant les yeux fermés. Si tu les avais gardé ouverts, je crois bien que j'en serais mort. Tes douces pupilles azur montraient clairement tous tes sentiments. Et malgré ton calme apparent, je savais que tu souffrais énormément. Tu as toujours eu cette facilité à cacher tes vrais sentiments en souriant aux autres. En fait, tu t'es enfermé dans ta bulle. Tu empêches les gens d'y entrer en leur souriant. Toujours.

« Tu me détestes, hein ?... je le savais. Mais tu sais, depuis qu'on est gosse, je t'ai toujours beaucoup aimé. T'es mon frère jumeau que j'aime... T'es pas plus jeune que moi... je sais ce que tu penses... vraiment... mais, j'ai été heureux... d'avoir fait un bout de ma vie... avec toi... merci... »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Tu as encore la vie devant toi, crétin ! Au lieu de me parler pour ne cesser de raconter des mensonges gros comme toi, va juste à l'hôpital ! Tu veux me faire encore plus culpabiliser ? T'aimes te sentir supérieur à moi, c'est ça ? Crétin ! Je te déteste ! »

« Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi... et merci... »

Alors que je t'ordonnais de te taire, tu continuais à me remercier et t'excuser. Je suis descendu et j'ai dit aux ambulanciers de se dépêcher de t'emmener. Si je ne suis pas monté avec toi, c'était parce que t'entendre continuer de t'excuser et de me remercier m'aurait fait pleurer ; en plus de culpabiliser.

Deux jours sont passés depuis ton accident. Maman est allée à l'hôpital pour savoir ce qui se passait et ce qui allait t'arriver. Bizarrement, elle ne voulait rien me dire à ton sujet, en plus de se montrer distante. Elle ne voulait jamais m'emmener avec elle. Et lorsque j'allais à l'hôpital, on m'interdisait d'aller te voir. Tu lui as dit que je te détestais, n'est-ce pas ? Que tout ça n'était que comédie. Tu as dû encore faire ton prince en te donnant le bon rôle et en me rabaissant sous terre à ses yeux. Tu as dû prendre ton pied.

Mais aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, j'ai été beaucoup plus affecté par ce qui c'est passé que je ne le pensais. Je n'allais même plus en cours. Et à peine fermais-je les yeux que je te revoyais agonisant sur le sol. Mais le plus horrible, c'était que tu étais couvert de sang et que tu pointais un doigt accusateur vers moi avant de lever la tête pour m'accuser.

Je t'ai tué.

Tout le monde devait le penser. Sauf moi. Je ne voulais pas croire que tu étais mort. Je ne souhaitais pas ça. Jamais je ne l'aurais souhaité ! Tu es mon frère jumeau...

Pour attendre ton retour, j'ai commencé à ranger ta chambre. Je me suis dit que ça te ferrait plaisir de la voir propre en rentrant à la maison. Sans raison, je l'ai arrangée.

Quand on ouvre la porte de ton espace personnel, on se rend compte qu'elle est dans l'angle contre le mur de droite et que c'est le grand bazar. En face, il y a ton étagère où tu y mets tes mangas, jeux, 'livres' et autres ; j'ai mis du temps pour enlever la poussière et tout trié. Juste collée à côté, il y a ton armoire, avec tes uniformes scolaires ; tu les conserves tous depuis la maternelle ; ainsi que tes habits. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, ils étaient rangés et bien pliés pour ceux dans les étagères. Ensuite, il y a une fenêtre entre l'armoire et ton lit qui se trouve dans le coin opposé à la porte. Avec toute la poussière qu'il y avait, j'ai ouvert ta fenêtre et aéré tout la pièce. J'ai refait ton lit correctement ; pas un seul faux pli. Dans le denier coin de la chambre, tu as collé ton bureau face au mur. Je pense que c'était pour ne pas voir la télé qui se trouve en face de la fenêtre et tes consoles de jeu. Oui, tu en avais plein. Quatre en tout, avec une petite télé que tu mettais sur une table basse. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais le préféré vu tout ce que tu avais.

Mais en fin de compte, j'avais une plus grande chambre que la tienne. J'avais un lit superposé. C'était celui qu'on avait lorsque l'on avait sept ans. Je dormais toujours en haut. Je me souviens que lorsque j'ai fait ma crise pour dormir tout seul dans la chambre d'ami, tu as dis à maman que tu ne voulais pas et tu t'es mis à pleurer. Devant elle, j'ai fait semblant d'abandonner l'idée, mais de retour dans la chambre... tu as passé un sale quart d'heure. Je jetais tous tes doudous par terre ou contre le mur, pour te montrer clairement que tu m'agaçais. Ton petit corps fragile était parcouru de petit tremblement, alors que tu pleurais en silence. Le lendemain, maman avec des amis à elle commençait déjà à vider la chambre d'ami ; qui servait de débarras ; et l'aménageait pour toi. J'ai pensé que tu me volais encore mes idées, alors j'ai insisté pour garder le lit superposé, juste pour que tu dormes avec maman. Mon plan s'est retourné contre moi puisque tu as passé le reste de tes nuits dans ma chambre avant que ton lit n'arrive. Mais pendant près de trois mois, tu es venu te glisser dans mon lit en disant que tu avais peur d'être tout seul, dans le noir. Je grognais toujours en te disant que tu n'étais qu'un trouillard et te laissais dormir à mes côtés. C'était bien. Ton doux parfum berçait mes nuits.

Quand tu n'es finalement plus revenu, j'ai aménage le reste de ma chambre comme elle l'est encore : mon bureau se trouvait juste en face de notre ancien lit. J'avais mon placard dans un coin de la chambre. Tout ce qu'il avait dans ton étagère se trouvait dans les tiroirs de mon bureau et sur la moquette. Contrairement à toi, j'en ai. C'est dure le plancher, non ? J'avais nettement plus d'espace que toi, aussi.

Pour ranger ta stupide chambre, j'ai bien mis une journée entière ! J'espère au moins que tu en seras content, crétin.

Mais, les jours passaient, tu ne rentrais pas. Maman continuait de m'éviter le plus possible, et je restais à la maison. Pour me sentir plus rassuré, je passais mes journées dans ton lit, à fixer le mur ou dormir. Ton odeur n'était pas très forte, mais elle parfumait ton lit. Elle s'était incrustée dans ton matelas, ta couette et ton coussin. Je m'y sentais bien. Tellement bien que j'ai fini par comprendre bien des choses.

Si tu ne revenais plus, c'est parce que tu étais mort. Si maman m'évitait, c'était parce qu'elle me le reprochait et m'en voulait.

Normal, j'avais tué l'enfant modèle dont elle était très fière. Je n'étais pas comme toi, elle devait beaucoup moins m'aimer que toi. Alors quand elle a su qu'elle venait de perdre le fils idéal, elle en a voulu au second. Son comportement envers moi était totalement justifié.

Une semaine après ton accident ; et décès sans doute ; je retournais au lycée, comme avant. Sauf que les gens me regardaient bizarrement. Tes amis les plus proches ne s'approchaient même pas. J'ai voulu pleurer. Seuls mes meilleurs amis restaient avec moi. Ils parlaient de tout, sauf du sujet sensible. Je n'étais pas très bavard à la base, mais à présent, je n'ouvrais plus la bouche. Mon regard se perdait dans le vide. Les seuls choses que je regardais, c'était tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à tes yeux. Certains de nos amis les avaient de même couleur. Mais pas aussi bleu que les tiens.

Le soir, maman est venue me chercher en voiture. Elle m'a parlé comme avant, le sourire aux lèvres. Je l'ai trouvé horrible de t'avoir oublié et d'essayer de te remplacer par moi. J'ai voulu qu'elle se taise comme jamais je l'ai souhaité pour toi. Elle a fini par comprendre cela, car elle a cessé de parler. Mais avant de se taire pour de bon, elle m'a dit une phrase bien mystérieuse.

« Je travaille de nuit, aujourd'hui, donc fais bien attention à la maison et tout ce qui s'y trouve dedans. Je viens de ramener quelque chose de valeur. Ne le touche pas si ce n'est pour en prendre soin. Compris ? »

J'ai simplement hoché la tête, même si je n'en avais rien à faire. Elle avait ramené quelque chose de valeur, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien me faire ? Tu étais mort. Plus rien n'avait de valeur maintenant.

Lorsque l'on fut devant chez nous, elle s'arrêta et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Elle ne le faisait que pour nous donner du courage. Comme si j'en avais besoin à présent. Elle aurait dû me le faire avant, quand j'ignorais que mon frère était mort. Peut-être allait-elle me l'avouer. Au final, elle ne me dit rien et je descendis de la voiture.

Le pas de la porte franchi, je ne dis même pas que j'étais rentré. Il n'y avait personne. J'abandonnai mes chaussures dans l'entrée et partis vers ta chambre. Mon seul lieu de repos. Je m'effondrai sur ton lit, en laissant tomber mon sac juste à coté de moi, sur le sol. Les mêmes habitudes que toi, lorsque tu entrais dans ta chambre après les cours. J'en ris un instant en humant ton doux parfum. Je me sentis bien instantanément.

« Tout a changé ici. Tu as même pris ma chambre. Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas. »

Je me figeai.

Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrai entre mille. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'était la tienne. Je ne pourrais jamais en oublier la façon dont elle résonne.

Je finis par me redresser et je te vis dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé dessus, les bras croisés, entrain de me regarder, avec ton éternel sourire bienveillant. Pas celui que tu faisais aux autres, non un autre que j'étais un des rares à voir.

« … tu... »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, car je fondis en sanglot. C'était toi le sale pleurnichard, pas moi ! Mais pour une fois, je me laissais aller et courus te prendre dans mes bras. Je pleurai contre ton torse, alors que tu tapotais doucement ma tête.

J'évacuais toutes mes douleurs que j'avais gardé depuis une semaine en moi. Je vidais sur toi toutes les larmes que je pouvais, tellement j'étais heureux de te revoir et de savoir que tu m'étais revenu. Je ne pus m'arrêter avant un long et bon moment.

« Je suis là, t'en fais pas. Je suis pas mort ! C'est pas une voiture qui va me tuer ! »

Voilà ce que tu m'as dis quand on s'est retrouvé assis au sol, alors que je pleurais mes dernières larmes.

« T'es pas invincible, idiot ! »

Tu as ri à cette réplique. J'ai fini de pleurer, mais je suis resté pendu à ton cou, alors que tes bras, enlacés doucement à moi, resserraient leurs étreintes. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps on est resté ainsi, mais aucun de nous n'a voulu rompre le silence dont lequel on était.

« Tu me détestes vraiment ? »

Que répondre à ça ? J'ai toujours pensé te détester, mais à présent je me pose aussi des questions. Ton absence me pesait comme jamais. J'ai pensé que tu vivais encore. Malgré tous les sales coups que je t'avais fait, j'ai culpabilisé pour cette bêtise. En plus de cela, j'ai pensé que plus rien n'avait de valeur à mes yeux, après que j'ai pensé que tu étais 'mort'.

« Non. Je t'en ai toujours voulu de te montrer supérieur à moi et dans tout. Les filles à tes pieds, les bonnes notes, le regard de tout le monde, l'amitié des autres envers toi, ta sociabilité... Mais, je pense que ça ne comptait pas tant que ça. Et de toute façon, toi aussi tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans te regarder, je sais que tu hésites à parler. Tu sembles réfléchir à tout cela. Je t'ai avoué une partie des choses que je ressentais. Toi aussi, tu dois en avoir gros sur le cœur, non ? Si j'ai commencé à dire cela, toi aussi, je suppose que tu vas le faire.

« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Les filles qui venaient me voir la plupart du temps faisaient partie de ton fan club. Elles ne venaient me voir que pour que je leur dise des choses sur toi, comme pour attirer ton regard. Pour les notes, c'était simplement que je demandais de l'aide à quelqu'un de plus âgé que nous. Les premières; par exemple. Où il y a ton meilleur ami ainsi que le mien. Si les gens me trouvaient sociable, c'était parce que tu ne l'étais pas assez avec eux. »

A cela, je souris doucement. Tu ne sais pas mentir. Alors si tu l'avais fait en me disant tout ça, je l'aurais deviné facilement. Mais au contraire, tu disais juste la vérité. Ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Nous en sommes aux vérités. Autant continuer pour comprendre tout ce qui n'allait pas entre nous.

« J'ai jamais été très sympa avec toi. Tu sais, tout ce qui t'arrivait de mal en cours, ou autre était de ma faute. C'était mal, mais ça me faisait un bien fou. J'étais jaloux de toi, alors je te faisais aussi mal que je le pouvais. Comme pour tes doudous. Et tu sais pourquoi je t'ai toujours détesté ? C'est parce que j'ai voulu entrer dans ton monde. Tu étais tout ce qu'il avait de plus pur et d'honnête. J'ai pensé que tu ne m'aimais plus, alors je t'en ai voulu. J'ai vu en toi quelqu'un de méchant qui cachait bien son jeu, aux autres. »

« Je sais. Je pensais que j'avais fais la plus grosse bêtise au monde en te mettant en colère. Je te voyais toujours faire, et tu avais l'air vraiment heureux que je te laissais. »

Ta phrase est très surprenante. Je savais que tu pouvais lire en moi, mais pas au point que j'en sois comme un livre ouvert. Mais c'est toi, je devrais m'y attendre. Comme si tu faisais tes choix en fonction de mes sentiments. C'est touchant de savoir ça de ta part. Mais c'est encore plus émouvant de savoir que tu ne m'as jamais détesté, alors que je le pensais depuis que l'on était gosse. Apparemment, je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne à ton sujet.

« Je ne t'ai pas repoussé. J'ai essayé plein de fois de te faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer d'y rentrer. Quand je te souriais, en sachant que tu m'avais fait un sale coup. Quand je ne te lâchais pas de la journée lorsque tu rentrais de chez un ami. Et gosse surtout. Quand j'ai eu ma chambre, je venais te voir la nuit en prétextant avoir peur. C'était un mensonge. Je n'avais pas peur d'être seul dans le noir, mais d'être loin de toi. J'ai compris que tu m'en voulais, alors j'ai laissé tomber. »

J'aurais dû vraiment m'attendre à tout de ta part. Tu m'as encore surpris avec ta vérité. Mais, quelque chose me gêne dans ce que tu m'avoues. La raison de tout ça. Je ne la connais pas. En même temps, tu ne l'as pas encore cité. Tu ne veux pas me la dire ? Ce n'est pas grave, je peux t'y forcer.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Encore une fois, tu ris. Tu dois vraiment aimer faire cela. En même temps, tu as un des rires les plus magnifiques que je connaisse. Si ce n'est le plus beau. Oui, il résonne tel une douce mélodie. Je ne peux vraiment pas m'en passer.

« Si j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que ça ne servait à rien, c'est parce que mon 'monde' comme il te plaît de l'appeler, c'est toi. Mon frère jumeau. Celui que j'aime tant... as-tu une dernière chose à m'avouer ? »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ris. Tu as vu juste. Je ne sais pas encore ce que j'ai à t'avouer. Mais ce que tu viens de me dire me fait chaud au cœur. Ainsi qu'aux joues. Serais-je entrain de rougir par ta faute ? Très certainement. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Devrais-je t'avouer que plus rien n'avait de valeur à mes yeux en te croyant mort ? Comment réagirais-tu ? Bien ? Mal ? Je ne sais pas.

« J'ai pensé qu'après t'avoir perdu à jamais, la vie ne valait plus rien. Je ne culpabilise pas de t'en avoir fait baver jusqu'à présent ; mais pour ton accident, je me suis senti vraiment très mal. Au final, j'ai compris que je tenais beaucoup plus à toi que je ne le pensais. »

Tu ne réponds pas. Venant de toi, ça en est presque bizarre. Je redresse alors la tête et te vois entrain de pleurer. Je ne dis rien et me contente de sourire doucement. Je me mets sur mes genoux pour te faire face et te prends dans mes bras en les passant autour de ta taille. Tu t'accroches doucement à ma chemise d'uniforme comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Tu pleurais de joie.

Je viens de m'en rendre compte, mais tu m'as fait une sacré déclaration d'amour. Et moi, comme un pauvre crétin, j'y ai répondu. Dire à haute voix ce que je ressentais vraiment m'a éclairé les idées. A nous deux, je pense. A moins que tu étais déjà au courant de ce que tu pensais vraiment de moi. Tu es plus futé que tu en donnes l'air en dehors de l'école aussi.

« Sora... »

« Vanitas... c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles ainsi depuis longtemps. »

Inutile de préciser que je refusais de t'appeler par ton prénom parce que je ne te supportais pas et que le simple fait d'entendre cela m'énervait au plus au point. Les raisons, tu les connais maintenant.

« Vanitas... Vanitas... »

« Oui, c'est ça... continue de m'appeler. Je suis bien là. Je ne vais pas te laisser... »

Je passai doucement l'une de mes mains sous ton tee-shirt. Tu t'accrochas à moi sans trop me serrer, juste pour me sentir contre toi et pour vérifier sans doute que j'étais vraiment là. J'eus un sourire à cette pensée, alors je me commençai à laisser mes traces sur ton cou, te dénudant peu à peu. Tu fis de même pour mon corps en déboutonnant la chemise de mon uniforme. Tes mains en tremblaient presque.

« Vanitas... Vanitas... Pardon... je te demande pardon... »

Crétin. Encore combien de temps comptes-tu me demander pardon ? Ce serait plus à moi de le faire qu'à toi. Je t'ai vraiment fait souffrir. Plus que je ne le pensais. D'un certain côté, je regrette tout ça, mais d'un autre, j'en suis heureux. Moi seul ai pu t'atteindre, même si tout cela te blessait énormément.

« Arrête de t'excuser... C'est plus à moi de le faire... Je sais aussi que je devrais te remercier de m'être revenu... Merci Sora. »

Tu déposas doucement tes lèvres contre les miennes en souriant, les yeux fermés. Tu n'approfondis pas ton baiser, sans doute que tu le voulais chaste. C'était bien toi, ça. Un peu timide, mais vraiment passionné. J'en avais la preuve sous les yeux : tu n'hésitais pas une seule seconde pour faire valser nos vêtements dans ta chambre. Peut-être que je me trompais à nouveau en pensant cela. Je croie bien qu'au final, tu as deux facettes de ta personnalité.

Je ne sais trop comment, on se retrouva sur ton lit. Mais dans une posture un peu surprenante : tu étais au dessus de moi, en m'embrassant. Une de tes mains commença à s'aventurer entre mes jambes, mais pas vers mon membre...

« N'essaye même pas. »

Pour accentuer mes paroles, j'inversai nos places pour que tu sois sous moi. Tu semblas très surpris par mon geste. Tu ne pensais sérieusement pas que tu allais pouvoir faire ce que tu voulais de moi, comme ça, si ? Dans tous les cas, c'était moi qui aventurais mon index vers ton intimité. Tu passas lentement tes bras autour de mon cou, alors que je commençais des allers-retours en toi. Tu te crispas, mais essayas de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Calme-toi... je vais tout faire pour que tu n'aies pas mal... »

Tu voulus me dire quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, mais te ravisas et ris doucement ; comme toujours. Jamais tu ne diras quelque chose qui te dérange. Tu sais que pour cette raison, tu pourrais passer pour quelqu'un de soumis aux autres ? Va savoir.

Au bout d'une dizaine de gémissement de ta part, je me décidai enfin de te pénétrer. Je retirai mes doigt pour les remplacer. Sur le coup, tu as eu les larmes aux yeux, mais elles n'ont pas coulé et t'ont rendu encore plus mignon. Ça te va très bien d'être ainsi. Tu m'as demandé de bouger pour que tu puisses t'y habituer plus facilement avec cette tête que je n'ai pas pu refuser. Au début, j'y allais lentement pour que tu n'aies pas mal, mais j'ai commencé à y prendre de plus en plus de plaisir en t'entendant pousser des cris mêlés à des gémissements que je n'ai pu me retenir d'accélérer. Tes cris de plaisir devaient résonner dans toute la maison, sans doute.

Quand on s'est enfin libérés, je n'ai pas attendu deux fois pour te serrer dans mes bras et murmurer combien j'étais heureux de savoir que je ne rêvais pas et que tu m'étais bien revenu, à moi. Juste à moi.

« Je t'aime vraiment... »

M'as-tu murmuré en m'embrassant. Tu avais perdu la voix à force de crier. C'est ma faute, mais j'en suis vraiment très fier.

Au milieu de la nuit, quand je me suis réveillé, je t'ai vu regarder par la fenêtre, alors je dormais sur tes jambes. Je bougeai un peu pour que tu comprennes que je ne dormais plus. Tu déposas un fin baiser sur mes lèvres et me caressa les cheveux.

« Dis... au lycée, comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

Je ris alors que je me remémorais tout ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais vraiment du mal à croire que tout cela c'était passé en seulement une journée.

« Mal. Tes amis m'évitaient comme la peste et les gens me regardaient comme un assassin. Maman aussi m'évitait. »

« Alors, ils ont tous tenu leurs promesses. »

Surpris comme jamais par tes paroles, je te regardai perdu. Toi, tu ris tout simplement. Je ne te comprenais pas du tout. Ils t'avaient fait la promesse d'agir ainsi envers moi ? Même notre propre mère ? En même temps, personne ne peut résister à ton sourire.

« Ne commence pas à t'imaginer des choses. Je voulais te faire la surprise et pour savoir ce que tu pensais vraiment de nous. De moi. »

Je souris en me redressant et te pris dans mes bras.

Enfin, maintenant que nous sommes là et réunis, que nous reste t-il pour être ensemble pour toujours ? Je ne sais pas. Enfin, il y a le suicide. Nous serons ensemble, même dans la mort ? Je l'ignore. Mais j'ai conscience d'une chose : je ne veux plus que l'on soit séparés.

Moi, Vanitas Leonhard, viens de comprendre la chose la plus importe de ma vie : je veux rester aux côtés de mon frère, Sora Leonhard, même si cela nous fait vivre les pires préjugés que l'on puisse endurer.

Es-tu d'accord pour cela, Sora ?

Quel avenir ?

Peu importe ce qui arrive.

Je ne veux pas abandonner.

Mon cœur me guidera.


End file.
